


A Flash Forward

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Paths Taken [10]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Jon, Alec & James take a trip on the yacht





	A Flash Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This is a flash to the distances future for Jon, Alec, and James. While there is a little spoiler in it, it's not enough of one to give away much more than the fact things work out. 
> 
> **Prompts:** Yachts. Bond standing on the deck of a yacht, watching the sunset with Q in a lounge chair sipping a cocktail while appraising a mostly naked Bond framed in the warm glow.

Alec’s POV

It’s been twenty years since the first time they were on this yacht. That trip went better than planned, and things had mostly evened out. At least until the next mission where Jon had decided to step in to speed things along and James hadn’t taken it very well. Things were definitely bumpy in those early days.

He is mouse quiet as he comes above deck, spotting his soulmates immediately.

Jon is comfortable in a lounge chair, sipping at something, he’d bet something James mixed together below deck. Since the sun is nearly gone, the younger man is only wearing the slacks pulled on after their tumble in bed together earlier followed by a nap.

James is wearing is pants and that’s it. Knowing his first soulmate, he wouldn’t even bother with them except there are three other people on the yacht and Jon gets a bit weird when they are overly naked in front of folks. The recently retired spy is leaning against the railing, golden body outlined by the flames of the setting sun, making him appear to almost glow.

Still moving quietly, he crosses the deck to wrap his arms loosely around his Storm’s middle.

Behind him Jon starts laughing softly, commenting playfully, “Well since that views over.”

He hears the younger man set his glass down and he’d bet that his Rowan is going to join them.

Sure enough, dark hair enters the side of his vision as the slender hacker joins them, leaning against James’ side and part of his chest with long practiced ease.

“So, two weeks of sun and water, any plans?” He queries, nosing lightly at behind James’ ear.

“Sun, water, sex, and relaxation,” his Storm answers as he tips his head and exposes his neck a bit more.

Laughing, Vansha answers, “Enjoy our time off together and see where it takes us.”

“Since none of us are fully dressed, how about back below stairs and the galley?” He suggests as he switches to nuzzling Jon instead.

“Just for food?” James’ voice is rough, that husky tone that tends to end in them horizontal most the time.

Still laughing softly, his Rowan straightens as he steps sideways, “Start with food, move on from there. I’ll make breakfast.” A moment later he’s gone, quietly moving away and towards the stairs.

Yep, this trip is going to be a lot different than that first one.

 


End file.
